Right By Your Side
by starbright
Summary: Nikolas is presumed dead and show up in a small town and gets into a accident and he wakes and see Emily. He thinks it is Rebecca first of all, but he realizes that it could be Emily. Is he still having visions or could he onto something?


Right By Your Side

Disclaimer: I do not own GH!

Chapter 1 Port Charles

May 2011

Lucky watched Elizabeth who was barely holding on. He was really worried about her. "How are you doing?" he asked.

She looked at him. " I can't believe that Nikolas is gone, I don't know how much more I can take of this," she said, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know, Elizabeth."

She then looked at Lucky. "I am sorry. I should be taking care of you, it's your brother."

Lucky grabbed her hand. "You are here with me that is all I need."

"Lucky," a voice said. He turned around and saw his mo. He hugged Laura. She then looked over at Elizabeth. "I'm so sorry about Jake, I should have been here for you both."

"It's ok, Laura, we understand," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth sat outside the church and Lucky came out to see her. " Are you ok, Elizabeth?"

She turned around and looked at Lucky. "I was the last one to talk to Nikolas and I told him that I never wanted to talk to him again. I can't believe that is the last words that I will ever say to Nikolas."

" It's not your fault, Elizabeth." he said, as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him. "Do we even know where he was when he had the accident?"

"He was in Greece."

"So how did you know that he is actually dead?" she asked.

" I know he is," Lucky responded, as he remember being called to identify the body, when they couldn't get a hold of Laura.

" We are going to be ok," he said, as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

She looked at him. " I know,"

8888888

She didn't know who he was, but she could tell by the look of him that he had been hurt. She touched him. " Sir, what happened to you?"

He looked up at him.. " E…m…i…l…..y" he said, as he passed out again.

She called 911 for help. She stared at the man. He looked to have been injured badly. "Help is on the way," she said. The paramedic showed up in less than 10 minutes.

"What happened here?" the paramedic asked.

"I don't know, I just showed up, and he was on the road."

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" the voice asked.

She turned around and looked at the man. " I was just getting some food and then I saw that this guy was hurt."

The man turned to the paramedic. "Do you need our help here anymore?" The paramedic shook his head.

She then turned back and looked at the man.

"Can you make sure that he gets help, he asked for someone named Emily. I think that might be his girlfriend."

The paramedic nodded, as he started to work on the man.

"Let's go, Gina," the man said.

"I just want to make sure that he is going to be ok."

The man roughly grabbed her arm. " I said let's go now."

8888888

"I think we have a problem," the man said to the person on the other line. " I think he saw her,"

"It's ok. Nikolas is presumed dead. He is never going to tell anymore," Helena answered on the other side of the line.

"What do you want me to do the woman?" the man said. "She did leave when she wasn't supposed to and she keeps on asking about the man."

"You know what you need to do. I will be in touch," Helena said, as she hung up the phone.

The man walked into the living room where Gina was sitting. He sat down next to her. "You know that you are not supposed to leave without someone going with you. Remember?"

Gina turned around and looked at him. " I know that, but there was nothing in the house and I was hungry. "

"Remember what I told you that there are people that are going to try and hurt you and you need to stay inside at all times."

"But I don't get it."

"I know Gina, but that is why you are in a safe house. Promise me that you are not going to do that again," he said.

She nodded. " I promise you."

"Did you find out if the man is ok?" Gina asked.

"He is going to be fine,"

Gina nodded. "I am glad to hear that. He seemed like he thought I was someone else. I hope the woman that he loves find him."

"I am sure he will," the man said, as he handed Gina a couple of tea. " Drink this," he said.

She looked at him. "When do you think I will be able to go home?" she asked.

" I don't know, Gina. I wish I did," he said, as he watched as she started to drink the tea and then she suddenly started to yawn.

"I am starting to feel tired, I think I will head to bed. I'll see you in the morning," she said, as she started to walk, but before she could do anything, she collapsed onto the floor. She looked at him with this scared look on her face. 'What did you do to me?" she asked.

He grabbed a hold of her, and throws her over his shoulder and then walked down the stairs to the basement. She looked at him. "No," she screamed. He then placed her on the cot. " How many times do I tell you to not leave the house alone," he said, as he hit her on the face.

"Drink this," he said, as he shoved it down her throat.

" No," she screamed, but it was no use, she wasn't going to win this battle. He sat and watched as she started to slowly close her eyes. He then touched her face.

"I am so sorry to do this to you. I really like you, but I had to," he said, as he grabbed a hold of her and took her back to her bedroom where she won't remember any of this in the morning.

Just like he always does. He drugs her every day and every night.

She will never remember that she is Emily Quartermine. Never.


End file.
